


Cake Cake Cake

by vivaforever597



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you admit I make you happy?" Asuka demanded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Cake Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired largely by [this work of ART](http://shinjisbakabutt.tumblr.com/post/75443839456/).
> 
> Also, I am so great with titles.

"Almost peed your pants, didn't you?" Asuka sneered. But for a change, she couldn't hid the smile breaking through her tough-girl front.

"Huh?" Shinji muttered, drawn out from his own thoughts. "When?"

Asuka rolled her eyes. "When you said 'yes.'"

"No!" he protested. "I just ... just ... was happy."

Someone in a catering uniform rolled a table with a large cake in front of them as Asuka put her hands on her hips and glared at Shinji. "So you admit I make you happy?" she demanded.

Shinji blushed. "Of course."

She shook her head patronisingly. "I've married a dumbass," she said shortly.

"Hey!" Shinji exclaimed. "You did—mmf!" His words were cut off by the sweet, soft substance that suddenly pressed into his mouth. His eyes widened and examined Asuka, who was grinning maliciously and holding the chunk of cake she'd just shoved in his face.

"Dumbass," she repeated with a snicker.

"If I'm such a dumbass, why  _did_  you marry me?" he argued, a smile growing on his own face.

Asuka shrugged. "I guess I just don't have very good taste," she said lightly.

"Fuck you," Shinji said as he took a napkin to clean the frosting from his face.

Asuka leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Fuck you?" she hissed. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I intend to."


End file.
